


Frail

by Trichitillo



Series: Fragile [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, M/M, Out of Character, Romance because why not, Sappy Ending, Slightly - Freeform, underage to be safe although Bill is 15, wrote this while watching Labyrinth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trichitillo/pseuds/Trichitillo
Summary: Bill Denbrough is everything but boring.





	Frail

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again! First off I wanted to say WOW!!! Thanks for all the feedback and love you all gave my first story for this pairing!! It was so wonderful and I can't thank you all enough!
> 
> Second, I said I would write happy things for this pairing and here it is! This has no connection to my other story for these two, however. Also, I should probably mention I was watching the labyrinth while writing this and low key want to write an AU for these two based on it,,,
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT : It's come to my attention that there is a Russian translation of this fic!!! https://ficbook.net/readfic/6502852

His body is frail like a flower, wilting at the slightest misuse of its beauty. His body moves gracefully, never making a single mistake.

 

His face is as pale as the snow, illuminated by the soft sunshine that peeks its way through the cracks in the tunnel. 

 

Pennywise likes to stare at his face often, wondering why his own tears don't shatter the porcelain skin. Many questions come to Its head when It sees the young boy trapped in Its lair. Sometimes Pennywise wonders why Bill doesn't frown at It and make a nasty face while It eats another child. Instead, he gently smiles and continues to play with the little toy he picked from Its precious pile.

 

Bill Denbrough is a strange human, unlike the other humans Pennywise had encountered on the wretched planet. He doesn't fear It like he should. He doesn't let the thought of It eating another human bother him. Bill lets it pass over his head without a care in the world, not focusing on the terrible things It has done in the past.

 

Most people can not forgive a monster for the terrible acts it has committed, but for some reason Bill can, and that troubles Pennywise greatly. He should be screaming his head off at It and threatening to kill It. His friends would do that, and so would any other sane being. He should be looking for a way to escape and start a new life.

 

But he doesn't.

 

He stays in the lair, playing with the small toys and ignoring the obvious dangers that surround him. Pennywise doesn't know what to do for once in Its life. It doesn't know if It should kill him or scare him.

 

Bill looks up at Pennywise and sighs. "A-Are you just going t-to st-stare? Y-You can t-talk to m-me, you k-know."

 

"Do you enjoy the toys I have?"

 

He sits there for a moment before speaking up once more, relieving the unbearable silence that tightened around them.

 

"Y-Yes."

 

"I can always get more if you'd like, Billy Boy." It says and Bill laughs, holding his head.

 

"O-Okay.."

 

~♢~

 

Bill's voice sounds like pure silk to Pennywise when he speaks, stuttering on his syllables and mumbling when he's nervous. To Bill, his stutter is absolutely embarrassing. To Pennywise, his stutter is absolutely adorable. There are no flaws in his way of speaking in Its view. It simply sees Bill as a interesting human being. A being that is one of a kind in Its eyes. Bill Denbrough is like a butterfly in a crowd of moths, shining **gloriously** above all the rest.

 

When they talk, they talk for hours about various things. Sometimes they talk about Bill's family and friends and other times they talk about Pennywise and Its life before Bill. The conversations are interesting, but when they focus on Bill they intrigue It even more. The constant desire of knowing more about the boy that captured Its attention is always hungry, waiting for another answer to the smallest of questions such as "What is your favorite color?"

 

They both enjoy the other's company, and neither of them expected that to ever be possible. Pennywise was expecting Bill to be annoying like his trash mouth friend or disgusting like everyone else, but he was neither of those things. Bill was amazingly different in all sorts of ways. And that tiny difference made Pennywise feel some sort of connection to the young boy.

 

After Bill had finished talking about his home one day, he asked a question that It didn't expect to hear from him.

 

"H-How come you l-like m-me?"

 

Pennywise stared at him before laughing. "You're nothing like the others, Billy Boy. You are different in oh, so many ways. You are interesting, and I like that about you."

 

Bill's face flushed in color and he smiled a little, holding a hand to his face,

 

"Th-Thanks.."

 

~♢~

 

Music was a strange thing to Pennywise, for it held no emotion to the words they were saying. However, when It decided to surprise Bill, It realized that so much emotion was hidden in plain sight. The words may not have carried them out well, but by finding a person to hold dear, Pennywise had learned that the emotion was deep within the instrumental and the words were the distraction.

 

The record player sat in a corner, waiting to be played as Bill made his way into the lair. He stood in front of It and smiled.

 

"Wh-What is th-this?"

 

"We're going to dance, Billy Boy. Isn't that what humans do?" It asked and he laughed softly, closing his eyes as he did so.

 

"Y-Yes, we d-dance. Wh-Why do y-you want to d-dance?"

 

"To have fun! I'm sure you'll love it." The record player began to play and It held a hand out.

 

"Well? Don't you want to dance, Billy?"

 

"S-Sure." He grabbed Its hand and began to sway to the song, humming along to the music as they moved across the murky waters, not caring if their clothes got wet. Bill laughed with pure happiness as It twirled him around, pulling him close to Its chest.

 

"Do you truly want to stay with me, Billy? If not, you can go back home to your family." It said and Bill shook his head.

 

"I-I've felt m-more at h-home here th-then th-there..So I g-guess I'll st-stay."

 

They spun around once more before the song came to an end. Bill grinned and placed a hand on Its chest.

 

"Is this what love feels like? To want to keep you safe and stay with you **forever?"** It questioned and Bill blushed, leaning his head towards Its chest.

 

A moment of silence filled their lungs as they stood there. Bill's head was warm and calming as it lay there on Its chest, waiting for the courage to speak up once more. The silence became more violent as Bill looked up.

 

"Y-Yes..Yes, it is."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!! ♡


End file.
